Пророк
Описание Пророк - босс, который появляется в Руинах, и, как другие боссы, имеет три варианта (Звучный, Громогласный и самый сильный - Бормочущий). История Однажды в Гамлете обявился беззубый бедняк который, увидев первые последствия деяний Предка объявившил его перед жителями предвестником Погибели. Разозленный Предок не раз пытался изгнать прочь или убить Пророка, но все попытки покончить с ним на удивление окончились неудачей. В конце концов Предок решил пойти ва-банк: он привел его в подземелья под поместьем где рассказал Пророку обо всех своих планах. От этого Пророк лишился рассудка и вырвал себе глаза бежав от Предка вопя что тот ведет всех в погибель. С тех пор Пророк скрывается в Руинах, став лидером культа среди которого продолжает свои апокалиптические проповеди. Воспоминания предка * Оригинал: Excavations beneath the manor was well underway, when a particularly ragged indigent arrived in the Hamlet. 'This filthy, toothless miscreant posted an uncanny knowledge of my ambitions and prognosticated publicly that left unchecked, I would soon unleash doom upon the world. Перевод: Раскопки под особняком шли полным ходом, когда грязный, оборванный бедняк появился в городе. Этот чумазый, беззубый мерзавец осудил мои сверхъестественные знания и возвышенные цели и публично предрёк, что если меня не остановить, то я вскоре обреку весь мир на гибель. * Оригинал: This raving creature had to be silenced, but doing so approved,maddeningly impossible. How had he survive the stockades, the icy waters and knives i delivered so enthusiastically into his back? How had he returned time and time again, terrorise the townsfolk with his wild speculations and prophecies? Перевод: Эту бесноватую тварь необходимо было заставить замолчать, но сделать это было практически невозможно. Как он смог пережить травлю, окунание в ледяную воду и клинки что я с таким воодушевлением вонзал в его спину? Как ему удавалось возвращаться вновь и вновь, поднимая волнения среди горожан своими дикими россказнями и пророчествами? * Оригинал: Finally, resign to his uncommon corporeal resilience I lured him to the dig. There, I showed him the thing and detail the full extent of my plans. Triumphantly i watched, as he tore his eyes from there sockets and ran shrieking into the shadows, wailing maniacally that the end was upon us all. Перевод: Наконец, смирившись с его неуязвимостью, я заманил его на раскопки. Там я раскрыл ему СУТЬ и подробно рассказал о своих планах. Торжествуя, я наблюдал, как он вырвал свои глаза из глазниц и убежал во тьму, неистово вопя, что нам всем пришёл конец. Поведение Пророк всегда занимает четвертую позицию, с разрушаемыми баррикадами из сломанных деревянных скамей на позициях 1 - 3. Разрушение каждой скамейки даст вам драгоценность "скамья" стоимостью в 2500 монет по окончанию боя (в одной ячейке припасов инвентаря может быть только одна скамья). Пророк всегда начинает раунд с умения "Предсказание" ("Calamitous Prognostication") и заканчивает его "Каменными обломками" ("Rubble of Ruin"). Между этими умениями он может использовать "Отслеживание" ("Eye on You") или "Возгорание" ("Fulminate"). Если стресс одного из ваших героев превышает 50 пунктов, шанс того, что Пророк использует "Отслеживание" (Eye on You) увеличивается в два/три раза, в зависимости от сложности подземелья. Если по удивительной случайности все ваши герои находятся в состоянии "душевный подъем", то Пророк будет использовать только "Возгорание" (Fulminate). Категория:Нечисть Категория:Боссы Категория:Противники